Kissing in the Rain
by G Reader1
Summary: This is a one shot about Renesmee and Jacob's first kiss. I hope you like it.


A/N: This is one shot about Renesmee and Jacob's first kiss. This takes place about 10 years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Also in my story Jacob is going to be going to school with the Cullen's in order to finish his last few years of high school. If anybody remembers Jacob never went back to school in September in Breaking Dawn due to Renesmee's birth.

Nessie's P.O.V.

School was horrible today. That's because my best friend Jacob had decided to stay home because he had something to work out with the wolf pack back in La Push. But don't ask me what, because I don't have any idea. Jake has been avoiding me lately. And it's starting to irritate me. What was he hiding from me? I don't know what gotten in to him but we have always told each other everything. Well… not EVERYTHING. I've been keeping the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with him a secret ever since I could remember. But he obviously doesn't feel the same. I mean if did he would have told me by now. Right? It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I get to spend time with him. That's better than nothing. Anyway, I get out of my dad's car, and I know that he heard everything that I was thinking. I'm just gonna pray to God that he doesn't tell anyone. I don't look at any of my family as I walk through the pouring rain towards the house. Just then my dad's hand was on my shoulder, holding me back. I looked at him confused. He looked back at my family, then back at me.

"Um… Nessie I think you should stay out here for a moment. While we go inside and take care of something" he said.

"Why do you want me to stay out here? Is there something in the house that you don't want me to know about?" I asked. They all exchanged looks. I turned around and walked through the door. I walked to the living room, where I always do my homework. But when I got there my heart literally stopped. There in front of me, was Jacob and the school Whore Serena, making out. Serena has always been after Jacob. On our first day at the school she went up to him and gave him her number, assuming that he would want to go out with her. If it hadn't been for the fact that there was a whole bunch of human there, I would have ripped her head off right then. After one more second of them kissing, I dropped the books that were in my hand, and they fell to the floor. When they did, Jake and slu- I mean Serena, broke apart. When Jacob saw me his eyes widened.

"Nessie, it's not what it looks like. I promise" he pleaded. I was trying to hold back the tears. And my throat felt tight and sore.

"Oh really. So what I'm seeing is not real? That I'm just imagining you kissing Serena?" I asked. He was about say something, but I cut him off. "At least now I know the real reason why you stayed home today, and the reason why you've been avoiding like I'm the plague."

"Ness, please let me explain" he was begging now.

"No Jacob. Just don't" I said. Then I turned around and pushed through my relatives-who were watching the whole thing- and opened the front door- which is made of glass. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I must have used to much force because a second later I heard the glass breaking into a million tiny pieces. I looked back to see the glass on the floor. 'Tell Esme that I'm sorry' I thought to my father. I turned back and ran out into the rain, which was somehow coming down harder then it was before. I was soaked in seconds. I was running away at human pace, when a warm hand caught my wrist.

"Let me go Jacob" I said coldly. Tears were streaming down my face, making it hard to see. But he turned me around, ignoring my efforts to break free. I'm only half vampire, so I'm not nearly as strong as Jacob or the rest of my family. So he was able to overpower me easily.

"No. Not until you listen to what I have to tell you" he said. I crossed my arms, and refused to look at him. "Serena kissed me. Not the other way around. I would never kiss her willingly." I didn't say anything, and after a few minutes Jacob took my hand and put my palm on his cheek, so he could see what I was I thinking. If he would never had kissed Serena willingly then why didn't he pull away from her the moment her lips touched his? I heard him sigh. "I didn't pull away at first because I was so unprepared. She took me by surprise." 'Did you imprint on her?' I thought to him. "No I didn't imprint on her. I already imprinted on someone a long time ago." I was about say something, when a huge gust of wind blew our way, making me shake from the cold. Jacob pulled me into an embrace, automatically warming me up.

"What is she like? The girl you imprinted on?" I asked.

"She is the smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl in the world" he said. My heart was pounding against my chest.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I pulled back and looked at him. I wasn't expecting him to say my name. All of a sudden his lips came crashing down onto mine. I was stunned for a second. But after that I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few minutes of us kissing, we stopped to catch our breaths. "Nessie, I have to tell you something." I waited for him to continue. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a few years." It took me a while to process that. And when I did I had a huge smile on my face. He loves me. He loves me!

"I'm in love with too. I have been ever since I looked like I was 13" I said. He gave a sigh of relief.

"I was hoping that you would say that" he said. I laughed out loud for one short second. Then his lips were on mine again. And I didn't even care that my family and Serena were watching us. And that my dad would kill us both when we got back to the house. I was the happiest girl alive. And nothing would be able to change that.

A/N: Okay, so it's done. And I'm really proud of this one shot. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sincerely, G Reader1


End file.
